Lord Family
Generations * Only current spouses are listed or those who were married when they died * Characters who are on the current OLTL and GH in bold * Notable children who are stillborn or die before proper character arc are italicized First Generation * Victor Lord (born June 17, 1916 revised to 1925, died March 4, 2003) ** Eugenia Randolph (widowed; died December 1, 1950) ** Dorian Cramer (dissolved by his legal death) * Clayton-Powell Lord, Sr. (deceased) ** Margaret Lord (deceased) * Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) ** Jonathan Abbott (deceased) Second Generation * Clayton-Powell Lord, II (deceased; via Clayton) ** Patricia "Trish" Bakerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB8yrop5TTs&NR=1http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_UYUPyBFuM * Richard Abbott (via Gwendolyn) * Anthony "Tony" Lord (born in 1945, presumed dead September 18, 1983; via Victor) ** Patricia "Pat" Ashley (dissolved by his legal death) * Victoria Lord (born August 14, 1946; via Victor) ** Joseph "Joe" Riley, Sr. (widowed) ** Sloan Carpenter (widowed) ** Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (widowed) * Meredith Lord (born December 1, 1950, died August 8, 1973; via Victor) ** Lawrence "Larry" Wolek (dissolved by her death) * Tina Lord (born March 14, 1962; via Victor) **Cordero "Cord" Roberts * Thomas Todd Manning (born January 2, 1970; via Victor) * Victor Lord, Jr. (born January 2, 1970; via Victor) ** Téa Delgado Third Generation * Clayton-Powell "Powell" Lord III (died May 19, 2009; via Clayton) * Megan Gordon (born December 25, 1963; died February 7, 1992; via Victoria) ** Jake Harrison (dissolved by her death) * Brian Kendall (born 1967, died April 27, 1978; via Tony) * Daniel Wolek (born November 17, 1971, changed to 1966; via Meredith) * Unnamed girl (stillborn; November 17, 1971, changed to 1966; via Meredith) * Kevin Lord Riley Buchanan (born September 12, 1976, changed to 1970 then 1965; via Victoria) * Joseph "Joey" Riley Buchanan (born January 8, 1980, changed to 1976; via Victoria) * Jessica Buchanan (born September 23, 1986, changed to 1978; via Victoria) ** Nash Brennan (widowed) * Natalie Buchanan (born September 23, 1986, changed to 1978; Victoria) ** Jared Banks (widowed) * Clinton James "C. J." Roberts (born April 3, 1987, changed to 1981; via Tina) * Sarah Roberts (born February 6, 1991, changed to 1985; via Tina) * Starr Manning (born January 8, 1996, changed to 1991; via Todd) * Danielle Manning (born 2003, changed to October 23, 1992; via Todd) * Jack Manning (born October 11, 2001, changed to 1995; via Todd) * Samuel "Sam" Manning (born February 5, 2006, changed to July 15, 2004; via Victor) * Victor Lord III (stillborn, June 1, 2012; via Victor) Forth Generation * Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (born June 29, 1992, changed to 1986, died May 12, 2006; via Kevin) * Megan Buchanan Rappaport (stillborn, June 1, 1999; via Jessica) * Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (stillborn, March 23, 2004; via Kevin) * Bree Brennan (born May 1, 2006, changed to 2004; via Jessica) * Chloe Brennan (stillborn, November 6, 2008; via Jessica) * Hope Manning-Thornhart (born November 6, 2008, assumed dead February 28, 2012; via Starr) * Ryder Ford (born January 11, 2011; via Victoria) * Liam McBain (born January 11, 2011; via Natalie) Fifth Generation * Zane Buchanan (born October 31, 2006 change to 1995; via Duke) Category:Families * Category:Major Families Category:One Life to Live families